Neil Senpai x Matt Major (Parappa the Rapper)
by Balladisabitch
Summary: Neil Senpai gets it on with Matt Major Senpai as Careless Whisper plays in the distance. Ft. Boomy the Cat.


I wrote this specifically for Neil. My precious adorable, cute, smart, funny, baby senpai. I hope you like it...

ok I've been being an asswipe lately so this time I did check for misspells I corrected everything as much as I could, not everything is correct but most of it is, so please forgive me!

Ahem...

The sun was setting down and the sky looked absolutely beautiful. There, sitting at the park bench was Neil senpai and his lover, Matt Major.

Neil was getting sleepy and tilted his head to the right, placing it on Matt's shoulder. Matt placed his paw/hand down on Neil's and looked at him and admiring his beauty.

The sky got a bit darker, it was time to go home.

"Neil... Neil honey, it's time we go home" Matt tugged Neil a little.

"ok Matt senpai..." Neil yawned and got up, all wobbly almost falling about twice because of how tired he was.

"Woah there!" Matt caught Neil in his arms.

"I think I should walk you home..." Matt said.

"Ok... that sounds fine... thank you Matt senpai..." Neil admired Matt's offer.

Matt picked Neil up with his doggy hands and started walking.

It was a while but they made it to Neil's home. No one was home... just Matt and Neil. Matt layed Neil down on his bed and stared at him, biting his lip.

"oh man... he really IS sexy..." Matt thought, blushing.

Matt proceeded to leave the room.

"Matt... Matt senpai... wh...where are you going?" Neil asked.

"I just thought that..." Matt was cut off by his boyfriend.

"no... don't leave... lay down with me... sleep with me..." Neil scoot over and patted the nice soft bed.

Matt's doggy tail wagged and he ran up and jumped on the bed, lying next to Neil. The two looked straight up at the ceiling, holding hands. Neil looked at Matt and Matt looked at Neil.

"Matt senpai..." Neil's shiny eyes looked at Matt.

"Neil senpai..." Matt's nice eyebrows looked at Neil.

Neil stook his tongue out and leaned towards Matt. He french kissed Matt. The two went at it for 20 minutes until Matt's dog tail was wagging at a fast pace.

"I always loved you... let's get it on..." Matt said.

They both took each other's shoes off... then socks... then shirts... then pants... all that was left was their underwear.  
Neil pulled Matt's boxers down and saw his huge 20 inched doggy throbbing cock.

Matt pulled Neil's thong down and saw his dicky dick too...

Neil was about to take his Parappa beanie off but Matt stopped him.

"no... you look sexy in it..." Matt said.

This song started to play:

watch?v=FtbrwGidqR8

The two started making out and lied on top of each other on the bed, while Matt was caressing Neil's nipples.

"Neil... where the fuck are your tits?!" Matt asked.

"I DON'T HAVE FUCKING TITS DUMB ASS!" Neil romantically smacked Matt across the face as they continued making out.

Matt kissed Neil on his neck, making Neil moan. Then kissed his collar bones all the way down to his belly button... near his cocky cock.

Matt licked Neil's delicious nuts, making Neil moan like a little bitch, but it was so sexy and arousing. Matt started jerking off Neil while licking Neil's sweet flavored nuts. Neil was so fucking horny and erected that his cock was throbbing. Matt deep throated it and wrapped his tongue all around that sweet juicy cock. Neil moaned like crazy. He jizzed in Matt's mouth... Matt swallowed that whip cream. He spreaded Neil's legs apart and shoved his huge dick in Neil's tight but very deep pink ass. He thrusted in and out. Making Neil's ass bleed... but he didn't care because it felt like fucking magic. He then humped Neil's ass cheeks and started to kiss him again. Matt jizzed massively within Neil's ass. Hitting his g spot. When Matt pulled himself out, cum was leaking out of Neil's ass... Matt licked it all off... then he put his entire tongue inside Neil's butthole, literally eating that ass... it tasted like doughnuts... damn... PJ is missing out...  
Neil jizzed some more. So did Matt. They were just going at it... they were sweaty as fuck and slippery. It was Neil's turn to be the dominant one for once. Neil turned Matt over and spanked his doggy ass. For each smack, Matt gasped then screamed then moaned... Neil licked Matt's butt cheeks and then kissed them. He decided to play cave explorer with Matt because Neil got his index finger and shoved it deep with Matt's asshole and spinned his finger around in circles. Making more jizz leak out of Matt's doggy penis. Neil sat on top of Matt and put his cock in his tight ass. Neil could feel the walls in Matt's virgin ass rip apart. He jizzed in Matt's ass. Matt moaned.

"Now your sexy ass... sing Love Together..." Neil demanded.

Matt tried. While Neil was humping his slippery ass all that came out of Matt's semi singing mouth was:

"OH! OOOOH! Y-YOUUUU YOU AAHH YOU GOTTAAAA SHOOWW ME OOH YOUR SMIIIILLLEE AHHHH OOOHHH LOOVE TOGETHER NOOOOOOOOWWWW AAAHHHHFJDFHLSFHLKHOLHFLKFF!" Matt sang and jizzed hard.

Neil jizzed as well... for like the fifth time. They both couldn't stop. They were both hot, slippery, sweaty, both their faces were red, they were covered in sweat and cum. They decided to clean each other by licking and eating the jizz off of each other's bodies. Then they kissed, rubbing their dicks together. Tongue wrestling. Then Neil's dad walked in.

"Neil I'm ho- HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Neil's dad pulled out his pistol while wearing his Boomy the Cat... uh... I mean... Sonic the Hedgehog hat and proceeded to shoot Matt until he died.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL?! WE WERE HAVING SEX!" Neil cried.

"YOU AREN'T MY SON! MY SON WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITHOUT A CONDOM!" Neil's dad screamed and shot Neil, thinking it was an evil clone created by Dr. Eggman.

The next day...

Neil woke up.

"Where am I... What is this? Is this... hell? Am I... dead? Then if I'm dead... then that means... the game is over! What a stupid game!" Neil said.

"welcome to the club..." a familiar voice said.

It was Boomy the Cat.

"BOOMY THE CAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Neil asked in shock.

THE END. I hope you enjoyed it Neil senpai! 


End file.
